


Shadows

by Aviss



Category: Keys to the Kingdom - Nix
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was surprising how beautiful Dusk was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Shadows**

   
Mister Monday retired to his Dayroom, the pleasant cloud of steam surrounding him immediately relaxing his tired limbs.  
   
Since the moment the Architect had left he had felt so exhausted and so bored with everything--all the plans he had for when he assumed control of the Lower House seemed so distant now; the only thing he wanted to do was rest.  
   
Sneezer was by his side before he had a chance to call him, undressing and guiding him to one of the hot springs.  
   
"Call Dusk, Sneezer." he said languidly, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm waters of the spring on his skin.  
   
When Monday opened his eyes, Monday's Dusk was already there, waiting for him to acknowledge his presence.  
   
His beautiful shadow.  
   
"Dusk." he said, his voice barely a whisper.  
   
It was surprising how beautiful Dusk was. He had been beautiful even by Denizen standards, and cloaked in darkness like he was now, he was even more stunning. Monday never tired of looking at him.  
   
Dusk knew what to do even before he was told, undressing and getting into the water immediately. That was what Monday loved about him. Of the three brothers, he had been the most difficult to appoint. He had expected to be made Noon, or even Dawn, and he deserved it. He had always been the most loyal, first to the Architect and now to the Trustee; and he was smart and quick to follow orders. In all fairness, he should have been Noon. And he knew it. They both knew it.  
   
"My Lord," Dusk said, stopping in the spot in front of Monday and waiting for his next order. A slight nod of Monday's head, and Dusk was leaning forward, gently capturing Monday's lips.

Monday closed his eyes enjoying Dusk's ministrations.  
   
Yes, he should have been made Noon, but then his beauty would have been shared by everyone and Monday wanted to keep him for himself.

Forever in the darkness.  
   
Forever his.

…


End file.
